


First 'I Love You'

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cheerleaders, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Jealous!Thomas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cheerleaders are flirting with Minho and Thomas gets jealous? It can be a get together but I'd prefer if it was established relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	First 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for thominho week!

Thomas waited for Minho at their shared locker. Thomas had stayed after school to study while Minho was at Soccer practice. In the past, Thomas would stay and watch, but being with Minho for the past 2 and a half years had really taken the glamor out of watching him practice. He looked at his watch. Minho was 10 minutes late. he was usually late cause their coach was a bit enthusiastic around this time since the season was starting, but still, it was nearing almost 15 minutes now. 

“You’re so funny, Min.” Thomas heard down the hall. 

“That last practice shot was amazing, right guys?” 

“Yeah, it was awesome. No one will be able to beat us once the season officially starts. We’ll be unstoppable dude.” 

Thomas looked and found the cheerleading team made up of both guys and girls surrounding Minho. Minho grinned at all of them as he answered questions and kept up a conversation. The groups was laughing loudly and Thomas couldn’t help the jealousy he felt seeing the girls and guys hang off Minho. Some girl was feeling up Minho’s arms while others batted their eyelashes, and others spoke in flirty voices. Some guy was even groping his boyfriend’s ass. Minho wasn’t even saying anything and how dare they call him ‘Min’? Min was Thomas’ nickname for Minho. 

Thomas moved forward to get a word in, but some of the cheerleaders blocked him from sight and glared as they passed. 

What the hell? These people knew he and Minho have been dating for the past 2 years right? It’s not like they were being private about it. Sure they never announced that they were dating, but Thomas had kissed Minho in the hallway before and vise versa. They held hands all the time. They were always together! Sure there were still rumors that Minho was either single or sleeping around, but Minho and Thomas were together so much Thomas never bothered to ask Min to say anything about it. Was he wrong for not asking him to say something? It’s been two years though. 

Thomas huffed as he heard the crowd gushing at Minho as they walked out the school’s double doors. He glared at their backs, but followed them out after slamming the lock door shut. He leaned against the large flag pole at the front of the school as he waited for the crowd to disperse from around Minho. It took another 20 minutes of gushing and sexual touches that made Thomas seethe before the group finally dispersed. 

He saw Minho looking around at his car before spotting Thomas at the flag pole and waving him over. Thomas made his way toward Minho arms crossed and at an agonizingly slow pace, trying to figure out how he would deal with this. 

“Babe! Where’ve you been? I’ve been waiting.” Minho grinned as he wrapped an arm around Thomas.

Thomas bit his lip tempted to not say anything, but his heart ached at being completely ignored in the hallway. 

“Care to explain that.” Thomas said evenly at the last of the people surrounding Minho leaving the area. 

“What?” Minho asked in confusion. 

“Min, you’re so funny!” Thomas mimicked in a girly voice.

Minho smiled. “Oh, that. The cheerleading team was practicing on the field today during our practice. We caught up with each other after we showered and dressed. That’s all.” 

Thomas frowned. “Min, they were feeling you up. I saw them.” 

“They were just being a bit forward, babe. Don’t worry I told them I’m in a relationship. It was just teasing.” Minho smiled softly as he pulled Thomas into a hug. 

“I didn’t like, Min. You completely ignored me.” 

“What are you talking about you weren’t even at the locker.” Minho said.

“Yeah, Min, I was.” Thomas snapped pushing Minho away. 

“I was waiting by our locker like I always do and you and your little group of friends walked right past me.” 

“They’re not my friends, Thomas. I already have friends. Don’t tell me you’re actually buying into this.” Minho raised his voice. 

“I don’t know what to believe, Min.” Thomas crossed his arms. 

“I didn’t so anything, okay! I’m sorry I didn’t see you, baby, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love-” Minho paused as Thomas’ eyes widened. 

Did Minho really say what he think he heard? 

“What?” Thomas’s voice shook. 

“Nothing.” Minho stuttered. 

“No, say it again. Say what you were going to.” Thomas pleaded. 

Minho hesitated. Saying ‘I love you’ was a big step for them. They were still only in high school. You they were graduating in a few months, but still. Did he love Thomas? Thomas was his best friend. They’ve done everything together since their first day of high school. Thomas actively encouraged him in everything he did and vice versa. They spent hours goofing off together and just staring into each other’s eyes. There were those long over night phone conversations where they’d fallen asleep mid conversation. Minho knew everything about Thomas and Thomas knew everything about Minho. They were inseparable. 

Minho bit his lip for half a second before nodding. “I love you, Thomas.” he said evenly. 

Thomas’ eyes widened. He’d been waiting for this forever. He’d felt self conscious about being the first to say anything in the past, so he always kept it to himself. He’d kept it to himself for almost a year already, waiting for Minho. It felt so good to hear those words. 

“I- I love you, too.” Thomas smiled. The words felt weird in his mouth, but pride and admiration flowed through Thomas as he saw Minho’s face light up. 

Minho pushed forward and thrust Thomas up into the air.

“We love each other.” Minho almost yelled as he twirled Thomas around at the waist, Thomas hadn’t expected it and grabbed onto Minho’s shoulders tightly. 

Thomas grinned and nodded when Minho set him back on the ground. Thomas pressed his lips to Minho’s in a sweet, chaste kiss.


End file.
